Erik Sanders
Erik Sanders, or "futureMonster" as he is better known by most of his peers, is a formerly human member of Vera Maxwell's session. He was presumed dead, however recent events suggest that he is still alive somewhere. Appearance At one point in his life, Erik was a handsome young human male, standing roughly 5'8'' tall with a slender, toned and atheltic build, short, black-colored hair and piercing, slate-gray eyes. His form, however, has been horribly twisted and mutated by experiments done by silentBenefactor in an attempt to harness the power of the prototyping rings used by the Prospitians and Dersites in a form that could be utilized by others. Further details are unknown at this point in time. Personality As of now, most information about Erik remains shrouded in mystery. It is rather clear, however, that he posesses a strong vendetta against both Vera and silentBenefactor, and will do most anything to obtain revenege against them. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Allies' 'Ling Guiren An obvious ally of Erik. The two typically converse via Pesterchum to discuss their plans agains silentBenefactor. He hides himself under the chumhandle prodigiousSupernova so his identity is a mystery to others. It can be surmised, however, that he is likely another survivor of Erik and Vera's session. '''Enemies 'silentBenefactor' The one Erik cannot possible forgive under any circumstances. He stole his future, disfigured his body, and either killed or corrupted most everyone who was important to him. As far as Erik is concerned, SB is a scourge on the multiverse who must be removed at any costs. And he's more then willing to give his own life in the process. 'Vera Maxwell' Erik at one point had romantic feelings towards Vera, however the have faded significantly since the failure of their session. He does not understand how Vera can follow silentBenefactor even after all the pain and suffering he put the other members of their session through, and also views many of her actions as unforgivable. If Vera was ever to return to her former self, before her mind was tainted by SB's influence, there is a slight possiblity the flames of romance could be rekindled. But until then he views her as an enemy like any other servant of SB. 'Cassandra Saint' This vile, manipulative harpy hasn't escaped Erik's notice either. He has been watching her as she's manipulated Cid Luneth and the other players of his session. Where she came from, he does not know. But any servant of silentBenefactor is an enemy in his eyes. Character Background For the most part, Erik's life too, is shrouded in mystery. At some point he entered a Sburb session along side Vera Maxwell, Ling Guiren, and an uncertain ammount of other human friends who are now presumably dead. At one point in time he was submitted to silentBenefactor's experiements, resulting in the mutated form he possesses now. Now viewing himself as a hideous monster, he lives for nothing else but to take venegence on his enemies and ensure no one else suffers the tragic fate he has. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Shoe Users Category:Chain Users